


Whispers

by Clytaemnestra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insomnia, Loneliness, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytaemnestra/pseuds/Clytaemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other fic I wrote at Nine Worlds! Again, you should check out their convention if you're in the UK.</p>
<p>This is much more angsty than the other one. This is Charles being lonely, set between First Class and Days of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

Charles can't sleep sometimes. 

It's not just that the house is too big for just him and Hank, or that he feels phantom pains in his useless legs, or that he doesn't know how to face the day ahead (yet alone the weeks and months and years).

He can still hear them. All of them. 

He learned how to block himself up inside his head a long time ago. It was probably an instinct that came with the power; otherwise, he would have lost himself by the time he was four.

But now it's a bittersweet comfort, a double-edged curse. It's the choice between only intellectually knowing how alone he is, and truly understanding everything he's lost.

On bad nights, he can float amongst the whispers of thought - _Don't worry,_ they say; and _I'm sorry_ ; and _I love you._

On very bad nights, he listens for one whispering voice in particular, and even admits to himself exactly what he's doing. He reaches out with no shame, no longer just listening.

He thinks _Erik_ and _where are you_ and _come back_ and _fuck you._ He thinks _I miss you._

On the worst nights, he thinks _I love you._ But the whispers don't reply.

They never do.


End file.
